


Visión Borrosa

by Orochi



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orochi/pseuds/Orochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Habían muchas cosas que impedían a Yukio vislumbrar el rumbo del camino que recorría su hermano. Para cuando se dio cuenta de ello era quizá muy tarde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visión Borrosa

**Disclaimer:** Ao no exorcist le pertenece a Kazue Kato. La cancion incluida en este fic es "Song For" de Rookiez is Punk'd (los mismos que cantan el segundo opening) les recomiendo infinitamente que la escuchen al momento de leer, yo personalmente estoy enamorada de esta cancion.

_Gracias por leer ~_

* * *

 

_Cada día han sido llenados con tu sonrisa_

_3 años se han ido tan rápido con conversaciones iluminadas y locuras_

_Siempre permaneciendo al atardecer en la estación del tren a regañadientes_

_Hay un adiós que no puedo decir_

-"Parece que las gafas no te sirven de mucho, Yukio" –Dijo Niisan con gracia antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse, sin responder a la pregunta que le había hecho anteriormente y yo obviamente me moleste con él, porque como siempre no estaba tomándose en serio las cosas.

_Hasta que el tiempo lo permita, nuestro amor se supone seguirá creciendo,_

_Juntos a través de los años_

Esa fue la última vez que lo vi sonreír. Esa fue la última vez que lo vi con vida.

_Si mis deseos se volvieran realidad, hare que las flores florezcan de nuevo_

_Pienso que finalmente puedo atrapar incluso tu tristeza_

El murió. Nadie pudo evitarlo ni hacer nada al respecto. Incluso yo, aunque estaba presente. Fui asignado a una misión, Niisan se empeñó en ir conmigo. Burlo las barricadas, se metió a la las órdenes, no escucho mis gritos. Se lanzó solo contra el enemigo.

Se interpuso en el ataque que iba dirigido a mí…

_En un día ciego de oscuridad, ni siquiera puedo ver mis pisadas_

_La cadena de tristeza y arrepentimiento se sigue enredando_

_Hasta el punto de hacerme luchar_

Los refuerzos llegaron cuando ya no eran necesarios. Nuestro adversario ya había sido derrotado. Niisan ya no respiraba.

Fue una lucha dura y  _protegió_  a la gente que se encontraba con él, los sacrificios en el campo de batallan suelen ocurrir a menudo. El murió, y las opiniones al respecto fueron diversas: como héroe, como mártir, como un perro, como debió haber ocurrido hace mucho. Recuerdo que ese día el cielo se puso obscuro, tal como cuando padre murió.  _Protegiéndolo_. Al fin y al cabo ellos eran muy parecidos.

Solo que ese día no llovió, aun rodeados de amenazantes nubes negras, aun así no llovió sobre mí.

_Si esto sigue así seremos como Sid y Nancy_

_En un ineludible bucle como un maldito vicioso_

_Pero pienso que en esta retorcida canción de amor_

_Voy a expresar lo que está por venir en el futuro_

Shiemi-san acabo arrodillándose en el suelo aun sin poder creer que el nombre grabado en la tumba sea Okumura Rin, el de Niisan, el del temido hijo de Satán. Miwa-kun y Shima-kun permanecen en silencio y con los ojos cerrados mientras Suguro-kun reza una plegaria con voz fuerte y firme a pesar del par de lágrimas que se asoman a sus ojos. Shura medio ebria se recargo en la tumba de padre murmurando un "lo siento viejo" que nadie más escucho. Kamiki-san se retorcía las manos notablemente nostálgica. Takara-kun no llevaba su marioneta consigo y junto las manos e inclino la cabeza en señal de oración. Incluso Mephisto luce francamente consternado, como si acabara de perder una gran apuesta o a un preciado juguete.

Kuro reacciono diferente a cuando murió nuestro padre, solo se quedó de pie mirando fijamente la lápida para después dar la vuelta y marcharse. Nadie le ha vuelto a ver desde entonces. Pero hubo algo en lo que todos concordaron; y es que pareciera que todos habían decidido no mirarme.

Estaba ligeramente apartado del resto, con los brazos cruzados y postura firme. No pude arrodillarme, no recite una plegaria, ni siquiera pude disculparme con padre; no pude hacer nada.

_Incluso aunque soy impotente_

_Incluso aunque mi voz se marchita_

_Incluso si no te alcanzo_

_Voy a continuar cantando esta canción_

No pude llorar.

_Si mis deseos se vuelven realidad, hare que las flores florezcan de nuevo_

_Antes de darnos cuenta, vamos a averiguar el significado de estos solitarios días_

Hace rato que los demás se han retirado y yo estoy aquí, frente a su tumba que está justo al lado de la de nuestro padre. "Niisan" quise llamarle pero esa palabra se atoró en mi garganta y no salió.

_Bajo este cielo estrellado, iluminados por la luz de la luna_

_Un deseo que fue escrito temblorosamente_

" _Te deseo que seas feliz"_  


_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Ha pasado el tiempo. Vengo de vez en cuando a visitar a padre y a Niisan. No importa la fecha ni la época del año, siempre hay brotes floreciendo alrededor, sin duda Shiemi-san se ha encargado de eso.

La vida continúo para mí. Al principio estaba en una especie de shock, me sentía frustrado. Todo por lo que luche, todo por lo que me prepare y volví tan fuerte ya no existía. Le había fallado a padre y… no había más que vacío después de eso. Para mí no había más pena que la de decepcionar a mi padre; ni soledad, ni tristeza por mi hermano mayor. ¿Porque no fue capaz de mantenerse al margen? ¿Porque no era capaz de hacer lo que se le indicaba? Yo… en verdad lo culpé, fue su culpa y responsabilidad por hacerme perder todo lo que era importante para mí. Su vida era todo lo que me quedaba y ahora ya no está.

Yo le  _odie_. Era más fácil hacer eso que cargar con el sentimiento de culpa.

Los demás me miraban extrañados y hasta dolidos porque la muerte de Niisan parecía haber sido una especie de catarsis para mí…

-Todo este tiempo solo has hablado de ti! De tus obligaciones, de la promesa a tu padre, pero nunca te diste cuenta de que era lo que realmente quería Rin!– me gritaba por primera vez Shiemi-san con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Parece que aún no eres capaz de ser sincero contigo mismo, Okumura-sensei – me dijo Shura en tono amargo antes de dar la vuelta e irse.

Y yo aún sigo aquí sin decir nada, con la mirada vacía y sobre todo, aun sin derramar una lagrima.

Anoche soñé con Niisan. Fue un sueño extraño, como una especie de remembranza de lo que había sido mi vida junto a él, solo que todo lo veía desde fuera. Me veía a mí mismo caminando a sus espaldas cuando éramos pequeños, siempre detrás suyo. Porque Niisan era fuerte y no me refiero a sus poderes demoniacos, que en ese tiempo no sabíamos que existían. Desde la perspectiva en la que me encontraba fui capaz de darme cuenta de cómo aunque su cuerpo sanaba rápidamente su corazón iba acumulando cicatrices; pero eso solo lo volvía más firme. Él no se dejaba vencer por la tristeza, el odio o el resentimiento que quizá tuvo derecho a sentir. Él no se doblegaba, no era débil como yo. Me di cuenta de que en su situación me habría dejado consumir por el fuego infernal. Yo no podría fingir una sonrisa mientras cargaba con tanto dolor en el corazón.

_La lluvia sigue derramándose sin parar, ocultando incluso al sol_

_Desde los espacios entre las nubes, lance un rayo de luz que se vertió y dio vuelta al mañana_

Cuando decidí ser exorcista me ilusionaba terriblemente la idea de poder ser fuerte como Niisan, de no ser una carga para él, de poder pararme a su lado y que dijera con orgullo "Este es mi hermano menor"

Conforme fui avanzando en mi camino, cuando tan duramente tuve que aprender cómo funcionaba el mundo que nos rodeaba, cuando me di cuenta que padre no era invencible como yo siempre pensé, la realidad de mi propia debilidad cayó sobre mi como un balde de agua helada. Me sentía solo y desolado sin el resguardo de padre y Niisan… el cargo con la culpa, el dolor y el resentimiento sobre su espalda y se puso de pie solo, sin pedir ayuda a nadie. Mi rabia no hacía más que crecer sin control, pues él lo hacía parecer tan fácil cuando a mí me costaba tanto…

Él nunca tuvo idea de cuánto tuve que esforzarme durante ese tiempo. Él no veía cómo me volvía más y más fuerte y eso me molestaba de alguna manera, por que sentí que Niisan avanzaba y avanzaba sin voltear a mirar lo que dejaba atrás. Que estaría condenado a mirar su espalda por siempre.

Sin darme cuenta dejó de ser mi meta y se convirtió en mi rival.

Supongo que en algún punto de mi viaje deje de verlo como el _hermano_  a quien  _quería_ proteger y se convirtió en  _aquel_  a quien mi padre quería proteger, en  _algo_  que  _debía_ proteger.

En alguien de quien debería  _protegerme a mí mismo_.

Y por primera vez me pregunte como es que Niisan era capaz de no rendirse a la tentación de la maldad ¿Cuál era la razón de su terquedad? ¿Para que querer aumentar su ya temida fuerza? ¿Qué caso tenia tratar de ser aceptado por un mundo que despreciaba su existencia?

-"Parece que tuve que venir yo mismo a aclararte las ideas Yukio"- de repente tenia a Niisan frente a mí y en verdad no supe si se dirigía al Yukio de ese día o al que estaba parado a un lado observándolo todo.

-Nada de eso Niisan!- Le respondía el yo del pasado en tono molesto- interfieres con mi trabajo, déjame solo de una buena vez y vete de aquí!

-¿Por cuánto más tendremos que pasar para que entiendas que no lo hare? Bleeeeeh –Respondió mostrando la lengua en un gesto burlón y yo obviamente me moleste con él, porque como siempre no estaba tomándose en serio las cosas.

Y entonces, en el sueño y también desde el fondo de mi corazón, repetí esa duda que me estaba carcomiendo el alma desde hace tiempo. Era misma pregunta que le había hecho en esa ocasión -"¿Cómo puedes ser así? ¿Porque haces todo esto, Niisan?"-

_Si mis deseos se vuelven realidad_

_Hare que las flores florezcan de nuevo_

_Creo que finalmente puedo atrapar incluso tu tristeza_

_Bajo el cielo estrellado hay una flor que nunca más se marchitara_

-"Parece que las gafas no te sirven de mucho, Yukio"-Dijo Niisan con gracia antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Y dentro del sueño aparte las gafas de mi rostro para verlo bien, y dentro del sueño ya no había miedos, ni prejuicios, ni resentimientos, nada que nublara la imagen que tenía frente a mí.

Cuando descubrí la respuesta en sus ojos, después de tanto tiempo al fin pude permitirme llorar.

_Juro que pronto nuestro floreciente futuro estará justo aquí:_

" _Te prometo que te hare feliz"_  


-"¿No puedes ver que todo lo que hago es por ti?"-

 

* * *

_Reviews? :D_


End file.
